


In the Little Moments

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the team finds out Fitzsimmons are together through a series of tender moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Little Moments

Tumblr Prompt, Anon hope you like it!

They had agreed that night not to make it a big deal. That for now the change in their relationship was something special, just between the two of them, until everything with Hive was taken care of and they safely had Daisy back.

But just because they didn’t announce didn’t mean that the team didn’t find out. And rather than spreading like wildfire as the base gossip normal did the news spread in a slow burn, one by one through the family in their own sweet little moments.

Mack

They had left Bucharest hours ago, Mack leaving Fitzsimmons to sit with the pilot and radio ahead the early debrief to Coulson. He was letting them sleep after hearing of their encounters with Hive and Daisy they deserved a few moments of peace to rest. 

Scrubbing his hands over his face he got up wanting to stretch his legs and make sure the pair had something aside from tea. He entered the bay quietly not wanting to wake them should they be sleeping. The site that greeted him causing him to freeze in the door. They had snuggled, yes snuggled into the farthest darkest corner of the seats, both unbuckled forheads resting against each others, hands clasped between them. They were talking in tender whispers and Mack knew he had no hope to hear what was being said. And he didn’t need too. The look of absolute peace and contentment upon their faces making him feel better than he had in ages.

Fitz’s hand slipped from hers and went up to caress her cheek, Jemma leaning lightly into his touch. Mack didn’t realize it but he was holding his breath as they slowly leaned in for a long but tender kiss. When they finally parted, Fitz adjusted himself on the seats Jemma snuggling in the space he’d made for her, his arms wrapping securely around her before he dropped a tender kiss to the top of her head. 

“Get some rest Jemma,” he heard Fitz say, his voice finally something above a whisper. Mack didn’t dare move until he’d seen both of their eyes close and their breathing sync up in the depths of sleep. 

Finally he turned away, a wide smile on his face “Way to go Turbo”. 

May

May had allowed herself a rare day of sleeping in, opting to do a less intensive workout that morning for a few more moments of quiet solace in her bunk. The situation with Daisy and Coulson’s injury weighing heavily on her mind. And even though she had slept in the rest of the base was at least an hour away from stirring. 

With practiced ease she opened her door, going on alert at the sound of quiet voices whispering at they came down the hall. Always on alert she slipped back into her bunk and closed the door enough that she could just peer though the crack.

Seconds later she saw the source and relaxed. Fitz and Simmons were walking down the hallway. Both clad in their pajamas, Simmons carrying two steaming mugs of tea, while Fitz two plates of pancakes. 

Unable to help herself May felt her eyebrow raise and the smallest of smile play on her lips, the first one in days. The smile only widening when they stopped together at the door of Simmons bunk, Fitz nuzzling into her neck and eliciting a delighted giggle from Simmons.

“Fitz!” she admonished though she tilted her head to give him better access. “Wait until we at least get inside-” the rest of the sentence falling away as they slipped in and closed the door behind them.  
May slipped out into the hallway the grin still on her face as she headed for the gym, delighted giggles muffled behind Simmons closed doors. 

Lincoln

He had to admit, it hadn’t been the best idea he’d ever had. Injecting himself with an unknown anti toxin in a desperate attempt to do something, anything to get Daisy back. He stifled a groan as his head bounded, feeling as if someone had drilled into it….never mind Simmons had. Next time, he vowed, next time he would listen to Fitzsimmons before touching anything they made.

Quiet whispers caught his attention in darkened lab. Barely cracking his eyes he could see Fitz and Simmons seated in chairs across from each other at the door to his room. Both leaning into each other, hands clasped as they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

Lincoln forced his ears to cooperate, hoping to hear that the vaccine was working. 

“…..foolish Fitz!” Jemma said, her voice pleading and urgent. “You have to promise me that you won’t ever do anything like that again, I just couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. Look at Lincoln right now, are you telling me that is what Daisy would have wanted”

“Of coarse she wouldn’t want him hurt but I know how he felt. To know the person that he cares about more than anything else in the world is in danger, and he has this one shot in the dark to save her. I have been there and I have taken the shot. And I’d do it again too in a heart beat, because if I hadn’t you wouldn’t be her with me right now. So no I won’t promise a thing like Jemma,” Fitz said his voice soft, tender, full of conviction. 

Jemma signed in frustration, her hands slipping from his and cupping his cheeks. “Then I won’t promise that either-” she said firmly.

“Jem-” Fitz started and as she had hours before silenced him with a single look.

“No, Fitz!” she said her voice finally loud enough that Lincoln didn’t have to strain to hear. “If you can’t promise me that you won’t make a stupid decision to save my life then I won’t promise to not do the same thing should the situation ever arise”. 

Fitz seemed at a loss for words as she continued pulling his face to hers and capturing his lips in a brief but fierce kiss, “I told you, I am not letting us be ripped apart again. So if that means I’ll one day dive through my own hole in the Universe then so be it, you are not allowed to say a darn thing about it. Got it?”

Fitz didn’t verbally answer, instead capturing her lips once more in another fierce embrace “Got it” he agreed. 

A small smile played on Lincoln’s lips, his body finally giving in to the warm embrace of sleep once more. His last though at how much Daisy was going to freak out when she learned what she had missed.

Coulson

Coulson couldn’t hide the proud smile that was spreading across his face as a red faced Talbot had made the mistake of going toe to toe with Fitzsimmons. Not Agents Fitz and Simmons. Fitzsimmons. 

In the past few weeks he had seen more and more of Fitzsimmons around the base, on missions, and in the lab. The ease they were communicating now even surpassing those early days on the bus where he would just simply stand at the door and watch on awe as they worked so effortlessly together. 

Coulson honestly couldn’t tell anyone which of the increasingly insensitive questions Tablot had asked that had set it off, but the display before him was more than worth it. Their arms were crossed, gazes fixed squarely on the General, and accents thick in anger. 

Talbot for his part tried fruitlessly to get an word in edge wise but the pair were in rare form. The General shooting Coulson a pleading look of “How do I make it stop?”

The Director finally took pity and stepped in “Okay, Timeout” he said the pair instantly stopping chests heaving in anger. “Fitzsimmons, why don’t you two go get some lunch, I’ll debrief the General a bit more and we’ll try this again.”

The pair nodded curtly and in unison before heading out the door, Coulson stopping them as they hit the threshold “And Fitzsimmons,” He called the pair stopping and turning in unison once more, Talbot shifting ever so slightly away from the display. “I’m happy for you”.

They smiled, Fitz instantly taking Simmons hand in his own and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “That you, sir” he said. 

Simmons blushed at the gesture, “We’ll bring you back something as well.”

With that they were gone leaving the amused Director and confused General in their wake. “Coulson, what in the holy hell was that!?” Talbot demanded when he was sure they were out of ear shot.

“Fitzsimmons,” Coulson said simply sitting behind his desk as if that explained everything. “Now, unless you want another round of that you will sit down and listen up.”

Daisy

Daisy lay curled in her bed in med bay, wishing that the team would just let her crawl into her quarters and hide. She didn’t deserve their tender care right now. Not after what she’d done.  
They had assured her it wasn’t her fault, that it was Hive, but that didnt’ chance the fact she had hurt each and every one of them, some more brutal that others. 

That though causing her to roll over and look into the bay next to her. Jemma lay in the bed, an IV giving her fluids and a bloody bandage peeking out from under her hospital gown. 

Daisy shuddered at the memory and fresh tears worked their way into her eyes. She remembered every horrid moment. She and James closing in on a barely concious Fitz, Jemma diving in out of no where and protecting him with her tiny form. A shard of burning shrapnel going into her shoulder having been meant for Fitz’s heart. 

Everything had gone dark after that. Two quick shots from behind her her fading vision seeing Coulson holding what seemed to be a modified ICER. She had learned as she awoke that Fitz and Simmons had figured out a cure for the sway and it was in the modified bullets. 

Jemma was going to be fine, the projectile missing everything vital. She watched as Fitz appeared at her bedside. A cup of tea and tablet in hand. She sat up a bright smile on her face. Fitz wasted no time depositing the items on her bedside table, slipping into the small bed with her, and wrapping her up his his arms. 

Daisy blinked sitting up slightly in interest, even in the aftermath of Maveth they hadn’t been that close with each other. But it didn’t stop there, Jemma grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him to her.

Despite herself she shot up and let out an excited squeal starting Fitz so bad he fell off the edge of the bed and Lincoln to hit his head on the wall as he shot up from the chair in the corner of the room he’d taken up his own vigil in. 

Lincoln was rubbing his head from the floor “So…you might have missed something,” he said with a smirk. Daisy flying out of her bed for the first time in days and crashing into her friends as Jemma tried to help Fitz off the floor.

Bobbi and Hunter

After months on the run Bobbi and Hunter had finally found a quiet place to settled down, for a few weeks at the very least. The cottage was small and at least a hundred years old, a roaring fire in the well worn fireplace, a light drizzle outside the gray of the clouds making the rolling hills around them even more green.

Hunter had to admit. Fitz and Simmons had the right idea wanting to settle here. A lovely pub down the street keeping him happy and well fed. 

The front door opened, Bobbi shaking off her rain coat her hands holding a stack of mail. Despite being on the run Coulson managed to make sure they got messages every now and again. She flipped through the pile, stopping on a postcard with a monkey on it. Curious she flipped it over a short message on the back. “The ride was worth it!”

“Hunter!” Bobbi cried a wide smile spreading across her face “You owe me $50 and dishes for a month!”

The End!


End file.
